


Gardenias

by AStephens1971



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Marriage, POV Inanimate Object, POV Original Character, Same-Sex Marriage, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStephens1971/pseuds/AStephens1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The golden gardenias' journey to Brian and Jusitn's wedding... from the gardenias' POV!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gardenias

So there we were, minding our own business, when we were plucked from our happy home in the Zishwang Bana Mountains. His excited chatter told us something was up, but we weren't sure what.

The next thing we knew, we were on a plane--a plane headed for the United States. When we arrived, we were unloaded, to the delight of the man waiting for us. Little did we know that we were about to fulfill the wishes--no, dreams--of another man.

As we pulled up, we saw him run out. We were unloaded and carried to his car. His joy was evident, for he was clapping and jumping all the way.

The last leg. It was a long ride, but worth it. Soon, we reached our final destination--what must have been a palace. Two men awaited our arrival, but the blonde saw us coming. A hug to the man bringing us told him everything he needed to know.

As the crate was opened, we released. Our scent enveloped the whole house, it seems--but if what is said about us is true, we were to be witness to a happy commitment. We were spread throughout the room, but the best two got positions of honor--on two pedastals.

People started arriving, and took their places. Soon, it began.

Happiness spread--from the couple up front, to everyone watching the whole thing. Soon, they turned to us. Lifting us from our pedastals, they each smelled us, taking in the scent.

Cheers, applause, and tears welcomed their newly married status. All they could do was smile at each other, and come in for a romantic kiss.

The blonde turned to the one who brought us here, before giving him a hug as well. "Thank you, Emmett," he whispered, "for bringing them."

"No problem, Justin," was the reply, as he returned the hug, "it was my pleasure."


End file.
